Just Another Day
by freemanrage
Summary: Life as Mysterion is hard, he thought to himself. But Laura makes it seem so easy and pleasant. Twice the danger and triple the love. Kenny/Laura. For HatchetGirl311. ONE-SHOT!


One second, it was pain flashing before his eyes. A knife to the eyes, as a matter of fact. Because of the proximity to the brain, Kenny died on impact, not sparing a simple moment to scream in pain. It just happened like any other day of the week and Kenny was not surprised one bit the moment he opened each eyelid and was greeted by the unsanitary walls well known as his bedroom. There was no pain in his body, only the aching memory of his previous night. Twas the life of Kenny McCormick and Mysterion.

Kenny jumped two feet in the air at the pounding death knocking at his door. "Kenny, you wake up this minute and get ready for school!" the accent belonging to his mother called.

"I'm up, I'm up," Kenny weakly called out. He was relieved to hear her footsteps disappear from his door and rolled himself out of bed. It took him a second to stand upright but still managed to toss on a pair of clothes from his closet, simply stumbling only once. He wrapped one strap of his backpack over his right shoulder and carelessly trudged the four blocks to the bus stop where his three friends awaited his arrival - or should I say didn't really give a shit if he was there or not? I suppose either way works. "Hey, guys."

Stan glanced up from his Gameboy. "Oh, hey, Kenny."

Kyle didn't bother looking up from his book. "Wassup, dude?"

Cartman only grunted.

And you know what? All three of them were witnesses to Kenny's misfortune last night. They all were. And Kenny was never sure as to whether they couldn't remember or honestly didn't give a shit yet, for an unknown reason, he never asked why. And because of this, he was forced to succumb to his lust-filled dreams only to escape his asshole friends.

He took a seat by Kyle on the mushy snow and, as if on cue, their bus arrived. Kenny realized that had he waited any longer in bed, he would have missed his bus and lord knows how his parents would have reacted then. However, their bus was always early so, of course, they arrived at South Park Elementary quite earlier than most would consider comfortable. There was only three people who always arrived early and that was Laura McCarthy, Lloyd McCarthy, and Olivia Jackson. A lovely trio, if I do say so myself. Laura and Lloyd were siblings and quite the trustworthy ones at that. Olivia Jackson was a shy, poetic girl was went by the name, Ollie.

And Kenny? Well, he envied them beyond belief. Lloyd, Ollie, and Laura were that "it" group who always hung out everyday of the week and were the best of friends. And Kenny's group? A bunch of idiots of didn't even care that their best friend got murdered just last night. If only Kenny could be their friend, he was sure life would be a little more simpler. Of course he would tell himself that. But you guys wanna know the truth? I know it. Believe it or not, Kenny found Laura McCarthy beautiful and amazing beyond belief. She was shy and adorable and he beheld the exactly same crush on her for ages.

Too bad it was the "I'll-just-admire-you-from-a-distance-while-you-don't-even-notice-me" kind of crush.

And I'm not saying Laura _ignored _him. God, no. As a matter of fact, they had a few laughs here and there and she was even a witness to Kenny's event last night but other than that, it was as if she didn't give him a second glance.

"Stop daydreaming to yourself, dude," Kyle interrupted. "We gotta go." Kenny glared but didn't bother retorting to him. He followed into the amp theater where a reasonable amount of civilization was and scanned the area for said trio. There they were, huddled over a small phone screen, laughing and joking to each other about who knows what. He suddenly felt the urge to burst out and sing Sword Of Damocles.

"_Oh, woe is me. My life is a misery..."_

As each period passed, Kenny no longer decided to take notice to the fact that nobody cared he was alive and well for the hundredth time. Not even considering the fact to actually listen in class, Kenny laid his books on his eyes and rested his eyes on Laura, who sat three seats in front of him and two rows to the left. It was almost the perfect view and he didn't have to worry about Mr. Garrison calling on him; he never called on him. And, just as every other day, the bell rung fourty-five minutes later and his fellow pupils wasted no time to zoom out of the classroom. Here was a difference for you; Kenny's current uncoordinated state caused him to trip over the chair's leg and him, along with all his belongings, topple onto the floor.

"Oh, Kenny," he heard a voice call out but a part of him denied it even existed until a figure knelt down and began gathering his books. "Are you okay?" It seemed feminine with a slight Irish tint to it. Laura? He looked up into a pair of mossy green eyes. His suspicions were correct; it was Laura. All of a sudden, his face went red.

"I-I'm fine," he stuttered, pulling himself together. "Sorry."

She laughed, "For what?" His pupils dilated.

"I...dunno." He reached up for his History book but Laura's petite hand reached for it before he could and stuffed it into his bookbag. It almost made Kenny feel guilty. "Hehe, thanks."

"N-No problem." She was stuttering, as well, but this was normal for her. "So are you, um, alright...from last night?" Kenny couldn't swallow his saliva at that moment. Her words ran through his mind repeatedly, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating or say something stupid.

"Wh-What?"

"Are you alright?" Laura repeated, avoiding eye contact. "I-I mean, you were killed a-again last night and I wanted t-to know if maybe n-needed anything?" Affirmative; he had heard right. So people remember what happens? And is it sad Laura was the only one who cared? Well, he didn't find it sad at all. As a matter of fact, a part of him felt like running down the hall and celebrating at the top of his lungs. But, reminding him to keep his cool, he forced a smile and replied,

"Yeah, I'm fine. This happens a lot so yeah."

"Oh, I know." She _knew? _"It must be horrible. Dying all the time, ya know? I-I'm really sorry about it. I wish there was something I could do but I'm a little c-clueless..." She let her sentence hang. Kenny happily took notice to her face becoming a shade of strawberry red.

"Not your fault, Laura. I can't do anything, either. It's a bit of a curse." Laura looked down at the floor sadly. Kenny rubbed his neck shyly. If anyone were to walk in at that moment and see them, it wouldn't take an Einstein to notice the electric chemistry between the two, bounding together.

And the bell rung.

Laura's eyes doubled in size. "Oh no! I'm late! I'm so sorry, Kenny, I gotta go."

"No, it's fine," Kenny said, trying desperately to hide the disappointment in his voice. "I gotta go, too."

"Bye!" She waved and smiled and bounced out the door, rounding the doorway. He heard her small footsteps racing down the hall, leaving him to sigh to himself. _Life as Mysterion is hard_, he thought to himself, _but Laura makes it seem so easy and pleasant. Double the danger, triple the love._

**Yeah. This is probably the most effort I've put into something in a long time. XD I've been working on this piece of shit for hours and it's 3:30AM and I have school tomorrow. Weak. D: But I just HAD to do this one-shot after watching the new episode of South Park. I simply had to. There was no exception for me to not make a one-shot with my favorite Kenny/OC pairing after watching that episode. :'D Hope you liked it, Laura. -insert heart here-**

**~Christy**


End file.
